Miitopia Reloaded (GirlNeksdor)
Summary Miitopia Reloaded is a remake of Miitopia for the Nintendo 3DS. While it stays mostly faithful to the original game, it does have some tweaks to the storyline and gameplay to hopefully make for a fresher, smoother experience overall. Storyline Changes Greenhorne * When the Prince of a Nearby Land and the Besmirched Noble's Son get into their argument, a commotion is heard off-screen. The party runs back into the throne room to find that the Castle Guards had their faces stolen to create a pair of mini-bosses, Defender Imp (Serious Guard) and Mage Imp (Lax Guard). * Just as the Imps are defeated, another commotion is heard, and the party returns just in time to see the Dark Lord steal the Princess's face. From there, the party progresses to the beginning of Nightmare Tower. * During Nightmare Tower, the Besmirched Noble's son acts as a guest party member. He does only 1-4 points of damage to enemies by attacking bare-handed, but he can heal the party's HP and MP by cheering (similar to the Energetic quirk). Neksdor * The Desert Celebrity is replaced by the Desert Queen, who is the Prince's mother, a character only mentioned in passing in the original game. She appears in town looking for warriors to defeat the Genie and gets back her gold, and is presented as a doting mother who is unaware of just how bad her son actually is and is initially unaware of the canceled engagement. Karkaton * After the third set of teammates is kidnapped and the player sets out to Karkaton, there is a playable section where you can see just how the failed escape from the Dark Lord's castle played out. Skyscraper Jewel Quests * The "Find the Friend in Nimbus" quest is now the very first quest to appear at the Traveler's Hub and must be completed before any of the Skyscraper Jewel quests can be unlocked. * When re-encountered at the Traveler's Hub, the Desert Queen is shown to be disappointed with her son's lack of character. She sends him to the Underground Labyrinth with the party during their search for the Mouth Skyscraper Jewel there, hoping to help him grow a spine. * While in the party, the Prince uses the Warrior skill set but isn't very effective with it. * At the end of the Underground Labyrinth, the Prince has his face stolen to create the boss Royal Scorpion (Prince). After defeating the boss and restoring the Prince's face, he muses that maybe it's time to make some changes in his life, though he's still pretty rude when encountered later. * In Powdered Peaks, the party helps a NPC cleric fight the Yeti like before. Then the party reaches Subburb, a new NPC area, where they learn the Councilor was kidnapped by a monster after finding a strange jewel. From there, the party goes on to Ghontu Cave and defeats the Ice Queen (Councilor) for the Left Eye Skyscraper Jewel. * In Peculia, the party helps a NPC chef fight a Hamburger monster like before. Once the Hamburger is defeated, the party heads to Manor Macabre under the NPC's belief that the Vampire living there sent it to terrorize Capricity, a new NPC area. The Vampire joins the party in order to clear their name, fighting multiple mini-bosses along the way to free the missing townspeople's faces, until a Puppet steals their face. After the boss battle, the party receives both the Right Eye Skyscraper Jewel and the Bat Charm. * Finally, the party returns to Nimbus to help a NPC Scientist fend off an invasion of robots turned berserk by the Darker Lord. They reach the Sterile Plant where the robots are coming from, only for the NPC to have their face stolen and placed on the Robo (Scientist), which must be defeated to gain the Nose Skyscraper Jewel. Item Changes * The Ragged Equipment no longer exists. * You are now guaranteed to buy equipment and weapons as long as you have the money for it. Also, you can now sell any equipment and weapons not being currently used or worn for half the buying price. * After rescuing all the faces in Greenhorne, the Cheery Granny opens a shop where you can buy HP Bananas at 100 gold each. Up to 10 HP Bananas can be bought at a time. * After rescuing all the faces in Neksdor Town, the Shady Merchant Family start selling MP Candies at the slightly more reasonable price of 300 Gold each. Up to 10 MP Candies can be bought at a time. * You now start out with 5 Life Sprinkles, matching the Hyper and Shield Sprinkles. * MP Sprinkles now go up to 999, just like HP Sprinkles. After reaching the 2,500 faces rescued mark, 50 Sprinkles are added after every 100 faces rescued until maxing out at 999 after rescuing 3,500 faces. Gameplay Changes * When the player character gets sick or the party is split up, you now have the option of choosing another Mii to play as for the duration. * No more than five Miis can be sick at a time. * A sick Mii now has a 25% chance of being visited by another Mii as long as they have at least one level 7 relationship (unlocking the Get Well Soon skill). The chance goes up to 50% when Get Well Soon II is unlocked, and when Get Well Soon III is unlocked, a visit is now guaranteed. * A player character afflicted with the "Angry" status can now choose from the Skills list; however, all healing and support skills will be grayed out and unable to be used. * Likewise, a player character afflicted with the "Crying" status can now choose from the Skills list, but skills are still subject to the accuracy drop associated with said status. * All temporary dungeons now remain on the map after being unlocked, but the layouts, monster levels and types of monsters change every time they are entered. When a quest isn't in progress, the monster types default to the kinds of monsters native to the area, but the levels are scaled to the party's highest leveled Mii. * The Worried Explorer will now fight beside you on Snurp Hunt quests. He uses the Thief move-set and his level and skill set scales to match the Quest level. * Like the Worried Explorer, the Youngest Fab Fairy's level and skill set now scales to match the Quest level. Job and Skill Changes * The Righteous Anger, Demonic Whisper and Monster Dinner skills now do fixed damage based on the user's level when they aren't one-hit kills. For example, a Level 10 Cleric will always do 10 damage with Righteous Anger. This makes them ideal for killing Rare and Very Rare Snurps. * Revival skills are now guaranteed to work with the exception of the Vampire's auto Revive skill. * The Sweet Whispers and Eau du Cologne skills now drop the attack of affected enemies in addition to dropping their defense. * The Calm and Restoring Whistle skills now remove all status effects, including effects that would normally require Safe Spot use to get rid of. * The Blindfold and Safety Mask auto skills now have a possibility of blocking all behavior-based status changes, except for those caused by a damaging attack. * The Backflip and Escort auto skills can now activate on magic attacks as well as physical ones. * The Warrior's Snap Out of It skill can be chosen manually, rather than being a randomly activated auto skill. * The Mage's Sleep Tight skill has been replaced by a new skill called Nightmare, which puts a targeted enemy to sleep for a few turns and gives them bad dreams that do damage. This skill will not work on bosses, however. * The Mage's Fire, Mega Fire and Tower of Flame skills now have a chance of burning the targeted enemy, which causes them to take damage every turn until they die. * The Mage can now use Barrier on allies as well as on themselves, raising friendship in the process. * The Cleric's Giga Resurrection skill now heals all HP in addition to being a guaranteed revive, similar to using a Life Sprinkle. * The Thief now gets a new skill called Mug at level 7. It costs 5 MP to use and does damage to a single target while stealing some Gold from them. The Gold gained through Mug is in addition to their normal Gold drop. This skill doesn't work on enemies that have already been stolen from. If a Mii helps the Thief through Lend a Hand, they will steal more Gold than usual. * The Thief's Rock Rain skill has been replaced by a new skill called Rough Divide, which cuts the HP of all enemies in half, rounding up. If the damage done by Rough Divide would be more than 999 HP, it will cap at 999 HP. * The Pop Star's Cheer On skill now raises friendship with a random ally. * The Pop Star's Smooth Moves skill now heals all participating allies for the same amount that the Pop Star themselves is healed by. * The Pop Star now gets a new skill called Echoed Voice at level 13. It costs 10 MP to use and does physical damage to a single enemy equal to the Pop Star's level, doubling in damage each turn it's used until capping at 999. * The Pop Star now gets a new skill called Mike Drop at level 24. It costs 15 MP to use and does physical damage to a single enemy while inflicting the Distracted status (drops their defense and attack). * The Chef's Flambe skill now has a chance of burning the targeted enemy. * Home Cooking, Pro Cooking and Maestro Cooking now restore 50 HP, 100 HP and 200 HP, respectively. * The Chef's Spicy Meal skill has been replaced by a new skill called Comfort Food, which heals all behavior-based status changes. * The Chef's Spicy Dinner skill has been replaced by an upgraded version of Flambé called Deluxe Flambé. It costs 12 MP to use and does damage to both the target and any adjacent enemies, like the Mage's Lightning skills. Like the original Flambé, Deluxe Flambé also has a chance of burning enemies hit by it; however, it cannot be paired with Pincer. * The Chef's Feast skill no longer has a delay and is also no longer tied to their Magic stat. Instead, it heals a fixed amount based on the Chef's current level multiplied by 4. For example, a level 12 Chef using Feast will heal everyone in the party for 48 HP. * The Imp now gets a new skill called Provoke at level 20. It costs 16 MP to use and annoys an enemy into focusing their attacks purely on the Imp for a few turns. This also locks said enemy into single-target attacks for the duration. Bosses are immune to this, however. * The Scientist's Unstable Formula skill now has a chance of poisoning the targeted enemies, which causes them to take gradually increasing damage until they die. * The Scientist's Volatile Formula skill now has a chance of burning the targeted enemies. * The Scientist's Ignite auto skill now has a chance of burning enemies. * The Scientist now gets an upgraded version of Cure.exe called Panacea.exe at level 28. It costs 20 MP to use and restores HP and MP to the whole party, raising friendship with a random ally in the process. * The Tank no longer requires MP to use basic attacks. * The Tank's Wild Shot skill no longer causes resentment to allies hit by it. * The Tank's Defense auto skill now allows it to take half damage from magical attacks as well as physical ones. * The Tank's Hot Shot skill now has a chance of burning enemies hit by it. * The Tank now gets a new skill called Blaze Burst at level 12. It costs 15 MP to use and fires a single fireball at a targeted enemy, which has a chance of causing a burn. * The Princess now gets a new skill called Captivate at level 25. It costs 24 MP to use and temporarily charms a targeted enemy into attacking other enemies. Bosses are immune to this, however. * The Flower's attack and magic stats have been swapped, as have the stats on their weapons. * The Flower's Flower Power skill now gives allies the 'Touched' status (a.k.a. puts them in a good mood) instead of the 'Angry' status. Its description is changed accordingly. * The Vampire's Poison Mist skill now has a chance of poisoning targeted enemies. * The Vampire's Chill Mist skill now has a chance of freezing enemies, like the Yeti's Ice Punch. Frozen enemies cannot perform any action for a few turns until they thaw out. Bosses cannot be frozen by this move, however. * The Vampire's Scorching Breath skill now has a chance of burning the targeted enemies. * The Vampire's Curse skill now activates on physical attacks that knock out said Vampire. * The Elf's Enchanted Arrows and Hail of Arrows skills now run off their attack stat rather than the magic stat. Boss and Enemy Changes * Gold Snurps now drop 2000 Gold each, bringing them in line with their counterparts the Rare Snurps, which always provide 2000 EXP each. * The following enemies and bosses can now inflict the Burn status: ** Angry Queen ** Cereberus ** Clever Imp ** "Dancing Guide" boss ** Darker Lord ** Darkest Lord's Right Hand ** Dragon ** Evil Sage ** Facerberus ** Imp boss ** King of Hounds ** Red Dragon ** "Traveler"berus * The following enemies and bosses can now inflict the Frozen status: ** Cereberus ** Death Butterfly ** Facereberus ** Ice Maiden ** Ice Queen "Councilor" boss (formerly Ice Queen "Traveler's Friend" boss) ** King of Hounds ** Snow Griffin * The following enemies can now inflict the Poison status: ** Blue Cobra ** Clever Running Nose ** Metal Scorpion ** Moldy Mummy ** Poison Moth ** "Prickly Husband" Cobra boss ** Running Nose ** Scaredy Scorpion ** Scary Scorpion ** Silver Cobra ** Wild Running Nose ** Yellow Cobra * The Dark Lord now continues to attack you after stealing two of your teammates' faces in his boss battle. * The Eldest and Middle Fab Fairies now have upgraded versions of their boss fights in the Sky Scraper, rather than appearing as flunkies to the Youngest Fab Fairy's upgraded boss. * Upgraded versions of the Sky Scraper Jewel Bosses now appear in the Sky Scraper. * The Darker Lord's base form is now fought at the top of the Sky Scraper before he flees into Otherworld to regain his strength for the final battle. * The Darker Lord's hands have different move-sets. * The encounters in Otherworld's Snurp Hunt are now predetermined. ** The first encounter is always either 8 Tasty Snurps or 4 Delicious Snurps. ** The second encounter is always either 8 Gold Snurps or 4 Rich Snurps. ** The third encounter is always either 8 Rare Snurps or 4 Very Rare Snurps. Misc. Changes * When the Avenge series of skills triggers, a Mii will no longer gain the "Crying" or "Angry" status and will simply use one strong attack. * Game Tickets can now be bought with Play Coins. Three Play Coins will get you one Game Ticket. * Four new quests now appear in the Traveler's Hub each day rather than three, and new quests are added to the Traveler's Hub every twelve hours rather than every twenty-four. * Miis in the middle of a quarrel can now go on trips together using Jolly Jaunt tickets, and their quarrel meter will decrease by the same amount that their relationship meter would have increased. * The Cool personality quirk Avoid can now kick in on magic attacks as well as physical ones. * The Stubborn personality quirk Patience can now kick in on magic attacks as well as physical ones. * The Kind personality gets a new quirk called Faith, where the Kind Mii uses encouraging words to coax a teammate out of a behavior-based status condition, raising friendship with them. New Areas * Subburg -- A town in Powdered Peaks that's first visited during the Sky Scraper Jewel arc. The Cleric NPC you meet when first entering the area runs a shop there, where medicine to heal sick teammates can be bought once Powdered Peaks' Skyscraper Jewel quests are completed. The medicine costs 5000 Gold each. Up to 5 medicine can be bought every day. * Capricity -- A town in Peculia that's first visited during the Sky Scraper Jewel arc. The Chef NPC you meet when first entering the area runs a shop there, where grub can be bought once Capricity's Skyscraper Jewel quests are complete. The inventory changes every day, so keep checking in. Normal grub costs 1000 Gold, one-star grub costs 2500 Gold, and two-star grub costs 5000 Gold. Up to 10 Grub at each level can be bought every day. * Underground Karkaton -- A briefly seen area in the original game, it's where the kidnapped teammates are dropped by the Dark Lord. It is accessed through a portal in Haven Hollow during the post-game. New Bosses * Defender Imp (Serious Guard) * Mage Imp (Lax Guard) * Royal Scorpion (Prince) * Bone Dragon New Enemies * Posh Pig * Argent Pig * Aureate Pig * Sturdy Mummy * Cross Fiend * Furious Fiend * Lovely Queen * Prism Queen * Mirror Armor * Candy Mii Trap * Void Mii Trap * Arctic Wind * Smogshroom * Hero's Echo New Grub * Royal Bacon * Valor Liquor New Jobs * Artist * Caster * Dragon * Miner New NPCs * Citizens of Subburg * Citizens of Capricity * Manor Macabre Vampire * Sterile Plant Scientist * Besmirched Noble Category:Games Category:GirlNeksdor